Agonia
by Celestia Horlenden
Summary: Cao Zhi/Zhen Ji "Saat aku kembali nanti, aku akan membuatkan sebuah puisi untukmu, bidadari Luo-ku."


**Agonia**

Cao Zhi/Zhen Ji─"Saat aku kembali nanti, aku akan membuatkan sebuah puisi untukmu, bidadari Luo-ku."

 **D** ynasty **W** arriors ;; **K** oei

 **A** gonia ;; **C** elestia **H** orlenden

* * *

;

"Cao Zhi, ingatlah bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu,"

Zhen Ji berbisik perlahan di telinga Cao Zhi. Suaranya parau, lemah, dan hampa, namun masih ada kelembutan yang tersisa. Tetapi suara itu seakan-akan dapat membuat Cao Zhi hancur berkeping-keping setelah mendengarnya.

Cao Zhi menoleh ke arah sang kekasih. Bidadari sungai Luo itu terlihat sangat rapuh dari biasanya. Air mukanya terlihat lelah. Sepasang netra kelabu itu masih samanamun tampak lebih redup dan nihil, seolah-olah tak ada lagi hasrat untuk bernyawa. Kulitnya pucat dan dingin; ibarat kulit seonggok mayat.

Cao Zhi hampir saja memekik cemas, namun terhenti oleh seukir senyum manis pada wajah Zhen Ji. Kedua alisnya bertaut risau kala Zhen Ji kembali berujar.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Zijian,"

Namun Cao Zhi mengeluh kesah, "Zhen Ji! Bagaimana aku tahu bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja sedangkan kau akan diberikan ke kakakku yang sinting itu?! Demi Tian, Zhen Ji, ini semua salahku. Kalau aku tidak membuat kesalahan fatal, kau tak akan─"

Zhen Ji meredakan keluh kesah seorang Cao Zhi dengan kecupannya yang lembut. Ini bukan kali pertama mereka berciuman namun, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan ciuman yang diberikan Zhen Ji kali ini. Tidak, bukan ciuman bahagia yang ia dapat, melainkan sebuah ciuman perpisahan yang pilu. Batin Cao Zhi seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan panah yang membuatnya merana sehingga ia mendorong sang kekasih dengan lembut.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Bidadari Luo-ku yang kucinta. Aku memang tolol, membiarkan tahkta yang diberikan ayah jatuh ke tangan Cao Pi. Semuanya salahku. Dan kau... bukan milikku lagi."

Air mata yang sedari tadi terbendung di pelupuk mata Cao Zhi akhirnya jatuh. Ia sudah sangat pasrah dengan takdir yang menimpanya sehingga membuatnya kehilangan seorang Zhen Ji. Cao Zhi terisak dalam pelukan sang kekasih.

Zhen Ji lebih merana lagi. Ia tahu persis bagaimana sifat licik dari seorang Cao Pi yang dengan tega menyingkirkan adiknya sendiri demi sebuah tahkta. Cao Pi juga seorang penjilat dan tak tahu ampun, sifatnya sangat kontradiksi dengan sang kekasih hati. Tapi takdir seperti mengkhianatinya, Cao Zhi akan terus merangkap sebagai kekasih hatinya, sedangkan Cao Pi yang akan menjadi suaminya.

"Zijian, aku adalah selamanya milikmu. Tak peduli pada siapa raga ini akan berlabuh, hatiku seutuhnya adalah milikmu. Kau... sudah membuat kerajaan di hatiku. Jadi aku mohon padamu untuk tidak bersedu sedan. Biarkan aku yang menanggung kepedihan ini,"

Cao Zhi menatap wanita itu dengan penuh lara, "Kau... tidak pantas mendapatkan semua ini, Zhen Ji. Akuaku! Tidak pernah pantas mendampingimu,"

"Katakan, Zijian, apa kau memang mencintaiku?"

"Aku? Hanya kau yang kucintai, Zhen Ji. Dan aku ragu apakah aku dapat mencintai Nona Cui. Maafkan aku." Cao Zhi kembali meneteskan air matanya. Zhen Ji dengan tulus menghapus air mata itu dengan hanfunya. "Namun Zhen Ji, aku tahu kakakku itu agaknya sinting, tapi berjanjilah padaku untuk mencintai Cao Pi dan menyayangi keluargaku,"

Zhen Ji membuka mulutnya, ia ingin protes namun bibirnya kelu. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih tatkala mendengar perkataan Cao Zhi. "Kalau menyayangi keluargamu, aku sanggup. Tuan Cao Cao sangat baik padaku dan Nyonya Bian sangat akrab denganku, tapi untuk mencintai Cao Pi, aku ragu jika aku sanggup."

"Aku tidak memaksamu, sih. Yang terpenting, mari kita habiskan waktu bersama di sini, di tepi sungai Luo, dengan bidadarinya berada di sampingku,"

Cao Zhi menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Zhen Ji. Hari itu sudah mulai senja, matahari hampir tergelincir di arah barat. Sepasang kekasih yang kini nasibnya ada di ujung tanduk tengah menikmati senja terakhir mereka di tepi sungai Luo. Walaupun waktu perlahan memisahkan, cinta mereka akan tetap utuh; terbangun di atas sungai Luo dan mengalir mengikuti arus dan seiring dengan waktu.

"Berkunjunglah ke kastil kaisar, walaupun hanya sekali. Aku akan selalu menunggu kedatanganmu, Zijian."

"Saat aku kembali nanti, aku akan membuatkan sebuah puisi untukmu, bidadari Luo-ku."

Tanpa disadari, senja itu adalah hari terakhir mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di tepi sungai Luo. Cao Zhi tidak pernah bertemu dengan Zhen Ji lagi dan ia membuatkan sebuah puisi 'Luo Shen Fu' untuk sang kekasih hati setelah tahu bahwa Zhen Ji dihukum mati karena perintah Cao Pi atas tuduhan palsu Selir Guo.

;

* * *

 **endnote.** terinspirasi dari kisah cinta antara Cao Zhi dan Zhen Ji, saya membuatnya lebih dramatis. Namun keseluruhan cerita ini adalah fiktif belaka, hanya pengembangan fanfiksi antara Cao Zhi dan Zhen Ji. _Anyway_ , terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
